


Heavenly Creatures

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Heavenly Creatures [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff
Summary: Arin is a professional with heavenly creatures, but no one knows why.





	Heavenly Creatures

Demons and angels and other heavenly and hellish creatures have always been a fact of life. They appear, do their good or evil, and then leave. But there are instances, however few and far in between, that these creatures do not leave. 

This in itself isn’t the problem. 

Many angels and surprising a good number of demons as well have decided for whatever reason to remain on this mortal coil. They provide information and live within human communities. They build strong bonds between humans, and have a hungry curiosity to learn more about us. But there are always exceptions. 

There are angels and demons that decide to stay simply because they can. They disregard human needs and wants. Those are the ones that become problems. 

And one name has become associated with these sort of creatures. 

Arin Han/son. 

He travels around the country, and miraculously, he works something like an exorcist. No one really knows how he does it, many claim that he himself is a heavenly creature, but one thing is sure. He’s the only one that knows how to do it. Many say that he kills them, others say that he simply talks to them, and more other say that he is a person that even heavenly creatures fear. 

But the shopkeeper cannot imagine that a powerful angel or a furious demon could be afraid of this man. His hair is long and there’s a blond streak in it. He’s wearing a tee shirt, with shorts and sandals. The only really noticeable thing about him is his height, but even that isn’t extraordinary. 

“Are you Arin?” the shopkeeper asks. The man nods, strangely at ease. The shopkeeper suddenly has his doubts. “Are you sure?” 

“Pretty sure. Do you want me to check again?” The shopkeeper doesn’t like the tone that Arin is using. 

“Listen, if you’re some type of fraud or something, I’ve been standing out here for hours.” he hisses. Arin rolls his eyes. 

“God, too bad. I’ve been traveling for years, you gross shit.” Arin pushes past the man. “This your store?” The man notices that a small crowd has formed around them, and many of them are watching in awe. Obviously this man is well known to some extent. 

“Yes.” he says through gritted teeth. 

Arin doesn’t reply, and walks in. The store is a flower store, and there are small metal tables set up throughout the store, holding potted plants. The sweet scent of flowers wafts through the air. Strange. Demons don’t usually appear in such nice places. Usually in it’s in abandoned churches or some nasty back alley. But he does appreciate the nice change of scenery. 

A door catches his eye. It seems to lead to some sort of back room. He carefully opens it, and pokes his head in. Bags of fertilizer, small packets of seeds, and more plants are lined up on the shelves that are bolted to the wall. 

“I’ve missed you.” A soft voice whispers, sending shivers down his spine. 

“We’ve missed you.” another voice adds. Arin looks around the room. He can’t pin down where the voices are coming from. 

A sudden flare of dark smoke erupts from the middle of the room, making Arin cough. A familiar face is standing in the middle of the room. 

Suzy. Her dark and batlike wings are held up, glittery and polished. Arin’s momentarily stunned. Although he’s seen her many times, he’s always captivated by how her wings look just like the night sky. 

“Suzy.” he manages to whisper, with a nod. She seems pleased with the fact that she’s managed to scare him. 

“Arin.” her voice strikes fear and resonates through the air like a hollow bell. 

“And Dan.” Dan’s familiar face pokes out through the vines of some plants. He’s sitting on a chair under some of the shelves and the plant’s long branches hid him. His white and soft wings are almost painful to look at. 

“Well isn’t this the reunion.” Suzy says with a smirk. There’s a silence in the room. 

“There’s a lot of tension in this room.” Dan points out. 

“No there isn’t.” Arin immediately snaps back.” 

“Lots of sexual tension. Should I leave?” Suzy’s smile is only growing. 

“Why are you here?” Arin asks, glaring at Dan. Dan shrugs. They both turn to Suzy. 

“What, we aren’t allowed to visit our favorite human?” Suzy asks, stepping closer to Arin. 

-

Nearly an hour has passed, and many people are gathered around the store. All eagerly wait to see if Arin returns alive, but none of them are brave enough to step foot into the store itself. 

“He’s definitely dead.” 

“No, man! I just heard some yelling! He’s fighting them!” 

“I don’t think that was yelling…” 

Arin suddenly bursts through the door, gasping. Mutters immediately spread through the crowd. 

“I told you that he was alive!” 

“Man, he’s probably half dead. He’s panting like he just ran a marathon.” 

“You think that we can take a picture with the bodies?” 

“He doesn’t kill them, you fucking idiot.” 

Arin is doubled over, panting. The shopkeeper gives him a look. 

“Yeah, I dealt with it. They’re gone. Go and check.” Arin pushes his way through the crowd, trying to get to his car. 

Only the shopkeeper seems to notice the soft white feathers stuck in his hair and the smear of dark lipstick on his neck.


End file.
